Team Penguin Under Attack
by penguin adventures
Summary: A mysterious villain is jumping from Universe to Universe killing every version of Team Penguin he comes across. Meanwhile The Penguins are being hunted by the Lord Shen's army. but then alternate selves appear and set the penguin off on a new universe hopping adventure. Who is killing off team penguin across the multiverse? Warning: all the Alternate Penguins may cause confusion.
1. Who are you?

Alternate Universe Two

August 2nd 2016

Denver, Colorado

(Alternate Skipper's POV)

"Sir," Kowalski said, "their playing that song again…" "Then Move faster!" I shouted. "I like to move it! Move it! I like to…Move IT!" "I'm really getting tired of this song!" Kowalski shouted. "Rico ready the cannon!" I said, "and somebody get that wig off of private!" Kowalski ripped the afro off of private, "Singing getting louder!" "Then we're leaving us in time!" I said, "Rico light this candle!" "uh…" "Don't tell me your out of matches!" I said. "I'll get them!" Mort shouting running towards a box marked fireworks. "Is this a match?" "No Sad-eyes!" I shouted when I realize the boxes of fireworks were right next to the cannon fuse, "wait!" Mort moved the matchbox across the fuse of one of the fireworks. "Ah heck," Rico said.

the Fireworks exploded igniting the fuse of the cannon. The Cannon fired shortly afterward sending us flying screaming into the air. "Who leaves fireworks where mort can get to them?" I said glaring at Kowalski. Kowalski shrugged. "Look we're saved!" Private said, "helicopter!" "Wait a minute…" I said, "That's Dan's helicopter!" "Dave!" Kowalski said. A tractor beam shot out from the helicopter stopping us in midair. As we traveled with the helicopter A unfamiliar voice rang out from the loud speaker, "No, I'm not Dave I'm just borrowing this…and oh you don't have to worry about that octopus anymore." A look down and noticed that we were being lifted higher into the air. "Who are you?" I said. "Someone who going to destroy team penguin wherever they exist in the multiverse," the voice said. "Oh," I said, "wait…then that means?"

"Asta la vista penguins," the voice said as the tractor beam deactivated. "It hasn't been pleasant. "Ahhh!" I shouted as we entered freefall. "It's okay men," I said looking at the terrified private, "Kowalski landing options!" "try and slow down your vertical velocity! Odds of surviving are 41.5 percent!" And then the voice rang out of the loudspeaker again, "Let's lower those odds shall we?" Bullet started to rang down from above. "You know what let's try this!" the voice said evilly as the tractor beam shot out again. "Atomization will be ready for fire in twenty seconds…nineteen…eighteen…" "This is it gentlemen," I said, "Kowalski odds of escaping being turned to atoms?" "000000.1% sir," Kowalski said. "fiveteen…sixteen…" "Then there is only one thing left to say," I said. "no," Private said with tears in his eyes, "please no!" "It has been an honor serving with you boys," I said, "Kowalski final options!"

"close you eyes so you don't see it coming sir," Kowalski said. "twelve…eleven…" "No," I said, "we'll go down as we lived, "Smile and wave boys, Smile and wave…" "No!" Private said. "Stay strong solder," I said, "that's an order. "Five…four…three…two…" the tractor beam exploded and a North Wind Jet flying upside down caught us. As we landed on the ceiling the hatch on the bottom of the jet closed. "Corporal! Flip this jet over!" Classified shouted. "aye sir!" The Jet flipped back to it's proper position and we hit the floor with a thud. "What's going on?" I said. "We just saved you from Dr…" "Sir!" eva said, "someone hacked into our systems!" "What did they do?" Classified said. "Self destruct in three…two…one…Noone can escape Dr. Bottlenose…noone." The Jet exploded and we knew no more.

The Prime Universe

August 2nd 2016

New York, New York

Dr. Blowhole's Lair

(Skipper's POV)

"Pen-gu-wins prepare yourselves for Operation…" Blowhole said as he pushes a button, "ENDLESS WINTER!" shouted the ridicously deep voice of blowhole's computer. Blowhole turned to the screen to start the presentation when. "Let me guess," Kowalski said receiving a glare from blowhole. "You intend to block out the sun by creating a massive ash plume by artificially setting off all the world's volcanos. Thus, creating massive environmental chaos that will wipe out one-fifth of the human population."

"Oh thank you professor spoiler," blowhole said, "but…wait…how do you know about the volcanos?" "Well your logo for Operation Endless Winter is a volcano with an ash cloud over it," Kowalski said. "Anyway," blowhole said, "You left out the part where I then rule the entire world! It's the best part…it's my favorite part…" "You do that francis," Doris said from her tank, "I swear I will never invite you to my birthday parties ever again!" "Well if I do this I will be the Ruler of the entire world!" Blowhole said, "so You can't ban me from anything!"

"Except we will beat you!" I shouted. "In you dreams," Blowhole said, "my revenge will finally be complete!" "Not gonna happen," Kowalski said. "yes it is!" Blowhole said, "Red one power up the Magma agitator!" "too bad Operation Endless Winter will never work!" "Of course it will work!" blowhole said, "wait…no…no…why don't you think it will work?" "The Magnetic field…" "I accounted…Oh…I see what you doing! I'm not falling for it anymore!" "Ah…Story of my life," Kowalski said, "wait what exactly am I doing?" Blowhole got real close to Kowalski, "You tried to get to get close enough for you to knock me off balance so you can access my control panel," blowhole said, "but sadly it won't work as I made sure that the trap panel was higher off the ground…Plus putting you at eyelevel is better for my posture. The Days of back pain are long over…for now at least."

"yeah?" Kowalski said, "well what about balance…AS IN YOU GOT NONE!" Kowalski licked blowhole across the forehead causing Blowhole to lose his balance. "Yuck," Kowalski said, "You switched moisterizers!" "yes," Blowhole said, "Because somebody doesn't know the difference between Soap and Moisterizer Lotion!" "What…I can't read!" one of the lobsters said. "THEN LEARN TO READ!" Blowhole shouted. "I usually look for the bottle with the picture of an aloe plant on it." Before Blowhole get his bearing again Kowalski managed to hit the releash button even thought it was a bit of a strain.

"Excellent Kowalski!" Private said. "dolphin exchange!" I shouted, "go!" "No! No! No! No!" blowhole shouted as we releashed doris and put blowhole in her place. "Rico destroy that control panel!" I said, "Kowalski see if you can hack Blowhole's computer! Private…call the North wind…tell them we have a mad dolphin for them to pick up." Parker lefted his toxic spur. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher. "I am not getting paid enough for this," Parker said.

"Skipper North Wind keeps putting me on hold," Private said. "Keep trying," I said, "try Classified's extension!" "Hello this is agent classified…Classified isn't really my name but if I told you my real name…then I would have to kill you. If you are hearing this message then I am currently out saving the world or in a important North Wind meeting or simply on lunchbreak. Please save a message after the beep…Beep!" "Hello this is Private 1st class Private of team Penguin," Private said, "you may be in the middle of something important or your lunchbreak but we have Dr. Blowhole in custody and ready for pick up!"

Private put down the phone and it started ring instantly. "This is classified speaking and this better not be on speaker we're on the way. Just make sure blowhole doesn't escape before we get there." Classifed then hanged up. "AES encryption?" Kowalski said, "I thought you were smarter then this!" "Status report," I said. "the Magma agitator will never be activated," Kowalski said, "Plus I left a few surprises for Blowhole's tech team." Classified and the rest of the North Wind appeared to take Blowhole into Custody. "Dr. Francis Blowhole you are under arrest," Classified replied. "Curse you Pen-gu-wins!" blowhole shouted, "it may take me years but one day I swear…I will have my revenge!" "Yeah, Yeah," Classified said, "tell it to the judge."

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: who you gonna call?

Unknown alternate Universe

August 3rd 2016

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

New York, New York

(Alternate Kowalski's POV)

"Choose your destructor!" Dozer shouted. "I don't think so," Skipper said, "nobody choosing anything!" "The choice has been made!" "What!" Skipper said, "we didn't choose anything…right? You didn't choose anything…you didn't choose anything." Private glanced around nervously, "It just popped up!" "What," Skipper said, "what popped up." "I'm sorry I tried not thinking but my mind came up with the most innocent thing…" "what! What did you choose!" "The stay-puff marshmallow man." "Oh come on now," Skipper said, "okay get your proton blasters ready."

The Marshmallow man walked thru the streets of the city and when it reached the building it started to climb. As it climbed it got lite ablaze and managed to make it to the rooftop despite getting roasted. "what do we do?" Private said. "Eureka!" I shouted. "What?" skipper said. "all we have to do is cross the streams!" "Huh?" Rico said. "Wait…you want us to do the one thing you told us not to do?" "This building is a gate to another dimesion…IF we cross the streams the resulting explosion should create enough energy to close that gate!" "Proton blasters at the ready!" Skipper said. "You can not stop your destruction!" Dozer shouted. "Fire!" skipper shouted. We fired the proton blasters and the bolts of energy shot towards the temple of Dozer. "Cross the streams at my count!" I said, "Now!" We all cross the streams creating a massive explosion that closed the gate and destroyed the Stay Puff Marshmallow man.

When the Dust settled Marlene…and the other guy were back to normal and free of the dog statues. Skipper and Marlene lead us out of the building. While the civilians chanted, "ghostbusters!" we climbed into the Ecto-1 and drove off our police escort right behind us. But as we headed back to our Headquarters a shadowly figure was watching us from above. "Nice work Ghostbusters," the shadow figure said, "but when I'm done with you this city will have noone to call." The shadow Figure pushed the button of a detonator. As we just within sight of ghostbuster HQ a massive explosion knocked the ecto-1 over.

A fire started and the fire slowly shot across a trail of gas that leaked from our car. "move!" skipper shouted. "Get them out of there!" One of the police officers shouted. several officers helped us out from the flaming car and managed to get us to safety as the car exploded. "is everyone okay?" Skipper asked. "Yeah!" Rico, Private, and I shouted. And then the old firehouse that served as our base of operations exploded (and it wasn't because some guy from the EPA shut down our containment system…at least not this time). But then strange darts flew thru the air knocking out Police officer's one by one until only the four of us remained.

"Nice work stopping Dozer the Destroyer," an evil sounding voice said as he clapped loudly. "Who are you?" Skipper said. "However I'm afraid that was your last case." "Why are you with the EPA too?" skipper said. "what? No?" the voice said not leaving the shadows… but then he aimed two familiar guns at us. "No," Skipper said, "where did you get those!" "Ah you recognize your own proton blasters then?" The Shadowly figure then shot us with our own proton blasters while crossing the streams. "Opps!" he said, "it appears I crossed the streams…oh well!" A massive explosion knocked us off our feet followed by intense pain. And then we knew no more.

(Shadow figure's POV)  
I looked at my lastest kill with mixed emotions. It's yet another team penguin taken out but it's still not…them. My equipment is state of the art how can it not pinpoint the exact universe I need. Oh well it's not the destination it's the journey…but it will be so relieving when I get to the proper universe. And in case I fail I could always unleash my secret weapon on a unexpecting universe. Oh well…time to head off to the next universe and for some reason I found myself humming the Ghostbuster's theme to myself. Oh I hate that song it too catchy…

Prime Universe

August 3rd 2016

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski tell me what I'm looking at?" I said. "My lastest invention," Kowalski said, "it will sound an alarm every time someone or something travels thru time…it will even tell us who or what it is!" "Alert! Alert! Background raditation and time energy detected…Lord Shen…." "Well that doesn't do us any good he could be anywhere?" "New York City, New York, the Central Park zoo…" "Oh," skipper said.

"Penguins!" Shen's voice rang out, "Come out come out wherever you are so I can blew you to bits with my cannon!" "Can I pummel them with my hammer first?" Boss wolf said. "Knock yourself out," Shen replied loud enough for us to hear. "You have ruined my plans for the last time," Shen said, "Now show yourselfs!" "he wants to go," I said, "Go! Go! Go!" We rushed out of the base only to find that Shen's army had surrounded us.

"You actually showed yourselves," Shen said, "How foolish of you!" "What do you want Shen," I said. "You heads on a stake!" Shen replied, "Now let's finish this…Fire!" "shen My lord," a wolf said, "we forgot to pack the cannonballs again…" "Again!" Shen shouted. Boss wolf then lefted up his hammer, "Do I need to knock your brains out?" he said. "No don't do that," Shen said, "I don't want brain all over my robe…Finest Silk in all of china." Boss wolf pulled the other wolf behind a far off wall and we could hear his hammer smash thru something hard. "Nothing stands in my way," Shen said pulling out his lance, "NOT EVEN YOU!"

Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we disappered into the smoke. "Find them!" Shen shouted, "they must not leave this zoo! I want them Dead or Alive! Go!" "Who should go?" Boss wolf said. Shen got right up in the wolves face with a knife, "EVERYONE!" Shen shouted. boss wolf quickly bowed and sent wolves and gorillas in all directions. "If even one of them escapes you all owe me an Arm and a leg…and maybe an eyeball. OR maybe your life!" "who you gonna call?" Kowalski said, "Ghostbusters!" I glared at him. "For some reason that song is stuck in my head," Kowalski said, "weird…DON'T CROSS THE STREAMS…cough…that was even weirder… blah…" "Kowalski…?" I said. "Bleh…sorry…blah…I still got a bit of rico's…bleh…brain. Bleh…so horrible…" "Sorry," Rico said. "Kowalski Options?" "collect supernatural slime…wait…what?" Kowalski said, "I mean replace Rico's brain with a wombat…SIR Music getting louder…wait… why was my voice deeper for a moment…Welcome to Jurassic Park…Beam us up….Geronimo…the square root of pie is…BACK TO THE FUTURE!"

Kowalski then pasted out. "Kowalski?" I said. "It's okay I'm a flopped to serve as the next hamburger!" And then stupid Kowalski returned. "Follow the line…follow the line…follow the line…Oh butterfly! I like peanuts and butter…but not peanut butter…weird." And then normal Kowalski returned, "sorry you had to see that." "Great," I said, "welcome back." "acorn?" fred asked. "Yes that is a acorn," Kowalski said. "good…" Fred said. "Now Kowalski explain to me what just happened," I said. "Something is wrong with the Multiverse," Kowalski said, "according to my gut…some maniac is kill off all our doppelgangers!" "Huh?" Rico said. Kowalski sighed, "Our alternate Selves…" "Kowalski," I said, "You know how I told you to always listen to your gut…I was wrong… Supernatural ghost stuff and magic swords I can handle…but some Mysterious villain hopping from one universe to the next killing every version of this team him or her encounters…that's a bit of a stretch."

"Besides…We're have a maniac of our own to deal with," I said, "One that is currently more real then this hypothetical universe hopping villain that may or may not exist…" "over there!" Boss Wolf shouted, "Kill them now! All this alternate Universe stuff is giving me a headache!" "I don't care about your health issues somebody just kill them!" Shen shouted. "so much for dead or alive…" "so you want to be captured alive?" Shen said, "Oh well either way you will die today." A cannon was aimed our way. "Enough with the cannon already," I said, "we all know that their completely useless as a weapon anyway." "Run! Run! Little Penguins," Shen said, "You will die no matter what you do… Surrender if you want…run if you dare…It won't matter in the end."

"Then I choose…this!" I shouted. "This?" Shen said. "This?" Kowalski said. "Yes…This!" I said winking at Kowalski. "Why are you winking…Oh," Kowalski said. "What?" Shen said. "I'm confused," Private said. Kowalski pulled out the teleport and hit the send button teleporting us out of the zoo. We landed outside zoo and could hear Shen's shouts. "Don't you stand there you idiots!" Shen said, "Find them! Tear this city apart if you have to! Bring them to me!" "Are we still doing the dead or alive thing?" boss wolf asked. "Dead, Alive, Dying…It doesn't matter to me," Shen said, "Now Move!" "We need to move," I said. We moved out Shen's forces not far behind.

"Stop them!" A gorilla shouted. "Archers at the ready!" boss wolf said. a firing squad of wolves with crossbows got into position and aimed their weapons at us. They fired but we were just out of their range. "Idiots!' boss wolf shouted. "You want to kill us you gonna have to try harder then that," I said. "After them!" Boss wolf said, "don't let them get away or Lord Shen will have all our heads!" "Yes sir!" The wolves shouted. "I think we're going to lose more then our heads," Boss wolf muttered under his breath as he rushed towards us with the rest of his pack.

(end of chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: The Void

The Void

Outside normal space-time

The legendary being know as the Boogy-Man or as the ones who know him best call him…Pitch black. He was deep in what is considered rest for a being of darkness. In this state he was as close to inner peace as he was going to get. But then whatever semblance of peace was destroyed when another joins him in the void. "Who's there! Who dare's stand in the presence of Pitch black!" Pitch black turns to find a powerful looking yak standing before me. "Kai," the figure replied, "Supreme warlord of china!" "who?" he said. "The collector…" Pitch black just stared at him. "the Jade slayer…master of pain…" Pitch black just contiuned to look at him blankly. "Beast of Vengence…eh…you may know me as the maker of widows…" "who?" "I am getting sick of this," Kai said, "an immortal spirit warrior like myself deserves respect."

"I still don't know who you are…" "I used to work with oogway…" "who?" "Yes!" Kai shouted, "Finally Someone who doesn't know who Grandmaster Oogway is! Ha! Ha! Ha!" "Now if you excuse me," Kai said, "I have to return to the spirit realm, Beat my old rival again, My steal the chi of all the masters there…And then return to the Mortal Realm to Destroy those Pesty penguins!" "What did you say…Penguins," Pitch black, "may I ask what are these Penguins Names?" "Private…Kowalski…rico…and…" "Skipper," Pitch Black said. Kai tried to return to the spirit realm but failed. Pitch black laughed evilly, "What do you think you are doing! This is the void the space between universes there is no escape from this place…you stuck here!"

"I am Kai!" Kai shouted, "I will escape this place!" "If their was a way out do you think I would still be here?" Pitch black shouted. "Unless," Kai said. "Unless what…" "Come on we are currently the two most powerful beings here!" "we're the only beings here." "WE could combine powers and break out of this void." "yes…Yes," Pitch Black said, "And we can both have revenge on the penguins that trapped me here!" "You can spread as many nightmares as you like…While I steal all the chi I want!" "and I'm sure we can work together to destroy our other enemies." "yes…yes…The Masters of the Jade Palace wouldn't see that coming…" "And I know some immortals who have more the enough chi for you."

"A chance to absorb the chi of Immortals…Yes…I think this alliance will serve us both well." The two villains started their laugh their head off literally causing the void to shake. The few Daleks and Cybermen unlucky enough to still be trapped in the void felt something they were not accustomed to feeling…Utter dread. While pitch black contiuned to laugh he didn't notice that Kai was no longer laughing. "hmm…I wonder how much chi I could get from the boogyman?" But Kai was completely unaware that Pitchblack had some plans of his own. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when I betray him," Pitch black thought. And with that the two of them started to brainstorm ways to combine their powers of Chi and darkness to escape the vast nothingness of the void. But they could not have know that another villain was still steamrolling across the multiverse, destroying every Team penguin he comes across. And getting ever closer to what he considers his ultimate kill. But he made a tactical mistake deciding not to kill the team from his universe and that may be his biggest mistake.

(end of chapter Three)


	4. Chapter four: unexpected vistors

Central Park

1:00 P.M. eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"we almost to the border of the park," I said, "then we'll be able to disappear into the crowds of humans." Kowalski turned around, "Not with the wolves right on our tails!" "Don't let them disappear into the crowd of humans!" boss wolf shouted. "Blast! I forgot about the wolves' excellent hearing!" I shouted. "Sir should we use the cannons?" a wolf said. "No," Boss wolf said, "not when our targets are on the move."

We were just inches from the border when our alternate selves appeared in front of us. They wore a more advanged version of Private's steel penguin suit and were armed with strange weapons. "Are you the Team Penguin of this earth?" the alternate me said. "You seriously can't tell?" I said. "There are a few version of our team that look completely different…or are different genders…or even different species. In fact there is one where we're all humans." "I blame the fanfiction authors who humanized us," Kowalski said, "and the Skilene writers…and the ones who turn private into a murderous psycho…" "And the Penguins who break the fourth wall!" I shouted. "Yeah. Somebody should probably stop that guy," Kowalski said.

"Um who do we capture now?" a wolf asked. "Um…the ones who aren't wearing the strange armour." "Halt!" Alternate Me shouted, "you mess with them you mess with us!" Alternate Kowalski fired a weapon that looked like a rocket launcher. A massive blast of sound was blasted out of the barrel sending the Wolves and Gorrilas of Shen's army flying. "Wow!" Kowalski said. "wait…" I said, "What about Lord shen?" "Oh you don't have to worry about him for a while," Alternate me said. A ticked off Lord Shen, His Army, and some gorillas carrying his cannons appeared. "Meddling alternate Penguins," Lord Shen shouted, "IF I have to kill you to get to them…So be it!" "As you wish," alternate me said. Alternate Kowalski strapped his sound cannon to his back and pulled out a strange white gun.

He fired and Lord Shen, his army, and his imfamous cannons started to fade away. "This is not the end," Lord Shen said, "I will return…And I will kill you!" Shen tried to say something else but faded before he could say it. "Did you just wiped him out of existence?" Kowalski asked. "No We sent him back to his time…" "But what's with the fadey affect?" I said, "It's a bit unsettling." "Well I think it's awesome," alternate Kowalski said. "So why exactly did you rescue us?" I said. "A evil maniac is jumping from universe to universe…destroy every version of Team Penguin he comes across." Alternate Skipper said. "Um…Okay?" I said, "do you…eh…know who he is." "Dr. bottlenose," Alternate Kowalski said, "An alternate Version of the one you call Dr. blowhole…only eviler and more insane." "Oh An Eviler More Insane Version of blowhole," I said, "great…who wants to wipe us out."

"No what he wants is much worst," Alternate Kowalski said, "he wants a multiverse free of us." "ha! That's fool," Kowalski said, "the more Team Penguin he kills the more universes are created…Universes where he failed to kill them. also their's an infinite number of alternate universes out there…He can possible visit them all!" "Well he is insane," Alternate Kowalski said, "plus he will contiune to kill alternate team penguins until he makes it to this universe." "Ha!" I said. "All he needs to make it to this universe is an alternate team who been to this universe." "Oh," I said, "then we need to stop him!" "Wait you know a team who done that…I'm afraid your doomed." "What?" Kowalski said. "In order to save our skins," Alternate Skipper said, "we had to made a deal with the devil…Dr. Bottlenose himself." "What?" I said. "And the only one able to stop him is currently in North Wind custody…" "What? Blowhole!" I said.

"it takes a mad genius to stop a madder genius," Alternate Private said. "Now with regrets," Alternate Skipper, "we agreed to destroy you for him…" "What!" I said. "In our universe we are paid thugs," Alternate Skipper said. "But of course," Alternate Kowalski said, "we didn't say anything about actually killing you…IF it appears that we killed you…Dr. bottlenose will be none the wiser…in fact in only has our word to go off of!" "Wait your double crossing him." "The only way to stop him is if you universe hopping abilities of your own." Alternate skipper handed us four devices, "Be aware the dr. bottlenose's arsenal is a combination of weapons from every Universe he been too. He said…he fact when we last saw him he just acquired proton packs." "One of our alternate Selves are Ghostbusters," Kowalski said, "I mean…was ghostbusters."

"boys Commence Operation: Save the Multiverse!" I said. "Aye Skipper," Kowalski said. "Good luck," Alternate me said, "You're going to need it…plus when Dr. bottlenose finds out…and I mean he will find out…about this. Your already going to have a good start…He can't get to you if your not in the prime universe. At not right away…Plus those universe hopping device will only turn on when Dr. Bottlenose is in this universe. Another thing Do No engage him in this universe…many of your alternate selves have tried and failed with that tactic." "You clear don't know this version of the team," I said, "if he's anything like Dr. Blowhole we can take them…" "That is the same thing every other team said," Alternate Skipper replied before teleporting out of our universe with his team.

"So what's the plan," Kowalski said. "Phase one we don't something totally unexpected," I said. "No…you don't mean…" "yes we are freeing the one person who can stop this Dr. bottlenose…Blowhole." Our new universe hopping devices came to life and started to charge up. "And we're out of time," Kowalski said. "how about one battle with this guy," I said, "mainly just to see what we're up against." "Well I'm happy to oblige…thought I would have to kill you afterward. We turned around to find a Dolphin on a segway even more advanced-looking then blowhole's. Dr. bottlenose Looked exactly like Blowhole only that the telltale scar on the left side of his face was gone and he did not have a bionic eye. He was wearing some heavy duty googles that were currently rested on his forehead. He had a copper helmet with lighting bolts on it on his head. A Proton Pack was strapped to his back and a strange cannon-like gun was strapped to the back of his flipper. He also wore a ulility belt and had various gagets and weapons strapped to his body. He had some sort of body armour and had a dalek gun strapped to the back of his other flipper.

I looked closely at the Segway to find that it was being powered by the medusa serum. A captain America shield was welded to the control panel. The red button for the Mindjacker was the only thing missing from the panel. "Now prepare yourselves for…" "Loki's staff…" "No…" "Indomious DNA!" "Cold gun!" "Sonic screwdriver" "Laser Screwdriver." "Dark Water!" "Flux capacitor!" "thor's hammer" "Flashdrive." "Lightsaber" "Bat signal" "library card" "Phaser" "Plunger" "Gaundao!" "Elder wand" Dr. Bottlenose keep pressing buttons. "Lego Dimensions" "Entrance tickets to Jurassic world." "T-mat gun" "Sonic pen" "Sonic Shades." "Sonic blaster!" "Iphone" "Chromeclaw!" "Batarang" "Spear of destiny" "Mayan idol." "Whip" "portal gun" "Shrink ray" "MacGuffium" "Blast I left my minions in my univere," Dr. bottlenose said, "I knew I should have built the universe hopping spaceship!"

After several more button press and a revolving door of various weapons and gagets some we heard of before and some we haven't. "fart gun" "How did that get in there," Dr. Bottlenose said. "Proton cannon!" "deathray!" "the moment…" "Special weapons dalek gun." "flametropper gun." "Kylo's lightsaber" "Darvos's electric hand" "silurian gun" "pepper spray" "trumpet" "It has to be in here somewhere…" "The Big gun!" "Yes!" he said holding up a massive gatlin laser gun. "Now!" I shouted. We pulled out the universe hopping devices and pushed the button leaving Dr. bottlenose and everything we ever knew behind. "Oh," He said cocking his gun, "so that's how you want to play it. Game on!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN…

Welcome to Jurassic Park?


	5. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer raises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Attack of Dr. bottlenose

Space Penguins

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: Loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
